


How-Spencer Reidxreader

by rainbowsarefantastic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, POV Spencer Reid, Sadness, You might cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsarefantastic/pseuds/rainbowsarefantastic
Summary: Summary:Spencer is heart broken over the readerSong:How by Maroon 5





	

~I have been searching for a touch unlike any touch I’ve ever known, and I haven’t thought about it much til I’m broken down and all alone~

 

Spencer laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, this was one of his nights where he couldn’t sleep.It was mixture of a bad headache and insomnia. He would try to think about (y/n) to help him fall asleep but he knew it wouldn’t help,especially since he loved her, it would make his pupils dilate and heart beat faster,making him even more awake.

 

~Though I don’t understand the meaning of love I do not mind if I die trying~

 

He was always in denial that he was in love.He knew she didn’t feel the same way, but he wanted her to be with him.He would do anything to have her in his arms.

 

~Took it for granted when you lifted me up…~

 

She asked him out once but he was too caught up in his mind to say yes, god how could he be so stupid?

 

~I’m asking for your help, I am going through hell.Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice, you cut out all the noise.~

 

He loved it when she sang,she had a voice of an angel.Derek made sure to remind her that every day at the BAU.Her singing calmed Spencer (which was hard to do).

 

~And now that I see mistakes so clearly now I’d kill to have you back.But how?But how?But how?But How?~ 

 

He felt this pain in his chest every single time he saw her,why did he have to say no?

 

~We must we be so ugly? And please do not think ill of me.Who does the one you love become the one who makes you want to cry?~

 

They had been cold to each other ever since he said no,he was sure she moved on.Hot and fresh streaks of tears fell down his face as he realised that he loved this woman with all of his heart and would do anything for another chance.

 

~But I don’t understand the meaning of love,I do not mind if I die trying.I do not mind if I die trying.I do not mind if I die trying.~

 

His phone vibrated, he had got a text message, it was from (y/n)

“Hey, you up for coffee before work?”

He grinned and replied back as fast as he could,

“Sure”


End file.
